The Snow Storm
by mg8814
Summary: Days after she's been snowed in, Lorelai has feelings starting to surface~chap6 up
1. The Stormy Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or their characters.  
  
Summary: Lorelai and Luke spend a snowy night together  
  
Rating: PG for a few swears.  
  
Pairing: L/L  
  
  
  
The Snow Storm  
  
  
  
Lorelai bounced into Luke's Diner only to find it empty. " Hey slow business tonight huh?  
  
"Yea, everyone must be home, because of that big snow storm we have coming." Luke said glancing up from the newspaper spread out in front of him.  
  
"I know, Rory is stuck at my mother's tonight. She had to stop there after school, and got snowed in."  
  
"Oh god, that means it will be even worse here were we only have volunteers to snow ploy, half of them probably don't even realize it's snowing." Lorelai laughed lightly and sat at the counter.  
  
"Well, coffee please?" Lorelai asked hopefully.  
  
"I suppose you want it to go." Luke said as he reached for a to go cup.  
  
" No, I'd like to have it here if you don't mind. I know you probably want to close and everything so"  
  
"It's ok, you can have it here." Luke said cutting off her rambling. He took a regular mug out and poured her some coffee. "Here you go." Luke said as he passed her the cup.  
  
"Thanks Luke." Lorelai took a sip then asked "So do you still have those cards?"  
  
"Yea why?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well, do you wanna play poker?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Are you sure? It's getting late and look outside, you can barley see." Luke said, pointing outside.  
  
" Yea, I'm sure." Lorelai said smiling at him. "I don't feel like being alone tonight. But if you want me to go, I will." Lorelai said looking sad.  
  
" No it's ok. I just don't want you to. Never mind" Luke said as he reached under the counter and pulled out the deck of cards.  
  
" Deal me in burger boy" Lorelai said smiling.  
  
" Prepare to loose." Luke said as he dealt the cards.  
  
" Not on your life!" Lorelai said. She looked down at her cards and her smile faded. " Give me four please." Lorelai said still frowning.  
  
" Well since you asked so nicely." Luke said passing her four new cards, then took two more for himself.  
  
" Ha ok, now you can prepare to loose!" Lorelai said smiling again.  
  
" Um, I fold." Luke said putting his cards down.  
  
"Ha ha. I win!" Lorelai said throwing her cards on the table for emphasis.  
  
" Yea, yea. Ok lets play again, and this time I will win." Luke said as he shuffled the cards and passed again.  
  
" Whatever you say Lucas" Lorelai said smiling.  
  
" I thought I told you not to call me that." Luke said trying to hide the grin that was forming at the corners of his mouth.  
  
" Aw you know you love it! Just admit it!" Lorelai said smiling.  
  
Luke looked out side and was startled at the sight. "Holy crap! Look outside. Damn that's a lot of snow." Lorelai looked outside and was just as startled.  
  
" You're not kidding. Wow. Looks like I'm staying the night."  
  
" And where, do you expect to sleep? I don't have a couch and there is no way in hell your sharing my bed tonight."  
  
"Why? We're both adults. Plus, didn't you get a nice big double bed when you expanded your apartment?" Lorelai asked looking at him strangely.  
  
" Yes, I did get a new bed, but still" Luke was suddenly cut off by Lorelai.  
  
" Then it's settled. Come on I'm really really tired, and could never make it home this late with this much snow. Please?"  
  
"Ok, number one, it's your fault you're snowed in, as you didn't want to go home, and god knows nobody can make you do what you don't want to do. So there was no point in me trying to make you, so don't even try to turn this around and blame it on me." Luke said, as he was taking a breath Lorelai cut in.  
  
" Wow I think that's the most you've ever said at once!"  
  
Luke chooses to ignore her and continues on. "And two, how could you possibly be tired, you just, in the last half hour downed two and a half pots of very strong coffee!"  
  
Lorelai giggled. " I thought you knew me better Luke, you know I could drink ten million pots of coffee and still be tired at the same time every night. Right now, it's that time. So come on bed time." Lorelai said as she picked up the cards. " Where's Jess, I haven't seen him around tonight?"  
  
" Oh he's probably upstairs. Sleeping, reading and eating all my food. I swear that's all that kid does. I'm not surprised he doesn't have too many friends around here. I guess he had a lot in New York, but people are strange in this town, plus he's not exactly Mr. Open and sharing."  
  
" Yea, Rory said something about him having a friend staying this summer or something."  
  
" If he behaves, I might let him have a friend stay for a few weeks during the summer. But that's only if he doesn't cause too much trouble, and he has to start being responsible."  
  
" Those are good standards. And I think that bribing trick will help a little. My mother used it on me numerous times when I was little. It worked almost every time."  
  
"Well glad to know you're behind me on this." Luke said smiling at her. "Ok come on if your really that tired I guess I can find somewhere for you to stay." Luke said as he brought Lorelai's mug out to the kitchen. While he was doing that Lorelai put the cards away and shut off the lights. When Luke came back out, they went upstairs.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Lorelai, Lorelai, come on stay awake just ten more minutes." Luke said as he came out of Jess' room. Ok, the music is off, now we can sleep." Luke said as he led an almost life less Lorelai into his bedroom.  
  
"Need nightshirt. Please?" Lorelai asked as she was falling asleep. Luke chuckled at her tired state. He had no clue Lorelai could be almost normal, all she had to be was half-asleep.  
  
"Yea here you go" Luke said as he produced an overly large shirt from one of his dresser draws.  
  
"Thanks Luke" Lorelai said. As she turned to go to the bathroom and change Luke smiled, and shook his head. He turned and pulled the covers on the bed back, knowing Lorelai would probably fall onto it when she came back. He then put his own pajamas on and waited until Lorelai came back before heading to the bathroom. Sure enough, when Lorelai straggled into Luke's bedroom she fell onto the bed.  
  
" God Lorelai if only all of stars Hollow could see you now." Luke whispered as he pulled the covers around her. He then proceeded to finish getting ready for bed. When he climbed into bed next to Lorelai, he remembered the slight argument they'd had. She had threatened him, that if they both weren't in the bed the next morning she'd tell the whole town he really served kitty meat instead of burgers. Of course he knew even if she did this, no one would believe her, but he gave in any way. He had no idea why he always did that. Well, yes he did, but he didn't like to admit it.  
  
"Oh god" he moaned as he felt Lorelai cuddle up to him. This was going to be one long night.  
  
*************************************************************** 


	2. The Pancake Disaster

The next morning Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms. She smiled at him for a moment before carefully moving out of his arms, trying not to wake him. However, she did not succeed.  
  
"Good morning Lorelai." Luke said sitting up.  
  
"Morning Luke." Lorelai said smiling brightly. "How did you sleep?"  
  
" Ok I guess. What about you?" Luke asked nervously wondering what she would say.  
  
" Great. Your bed is really comfortable. I think I might switch it with mine."  
  
" I don't think that would be a good idea if you ever want to drink coffee again." Luke said in a mock stern voice.  
  
"Yes sir!" Lorelai said giggling. Luke started to get up and Lorelai pushed him back. "You stay. Rest some you always look so tired and thanks to that snow storm you don't have to open up this morning."  
  
" I know, but aren't you hungry? I was going to go make breakfast."  
  
" Oh well in that case, up your butt. I am starving now that I think about it." Lorelai said pushing Luke out of the bed. As he landed on the floor, Lorelai giggled.  
  
" Do you want breakfast or not?" Luke asked standing up  
  
" Sorry. Hey can you bring me breakfast in bed? I've always wondered what that would be like." Lorelai asked, eyes sparkling at the thought.  
  
" I'll tell you what, I'll let you help if you get up now." Luke said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Oh really? Even though I'll probably make a mess, and ruin it?"  
  
"Hey it's your breakfast, and any mess you make you'll clean so I really don't care." Luke said as he made her get up.  
  
"Ok then come on!" Lorelai cried grabbing Luke's arm and dragging him out to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey slow down. God you act like you're a little girl going to open presents on Christmas morning!" Luke said a smiling playing at the corner of his mouth.  
  
" Well, I've never had someone tell me they wouldn't kick me out for trying to cook before so excuse me if I'm a little excited!" " No one ever tried to teach you?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai.  
  
" Nope. My mom thinks that's what chiefs and servants are for, and I blew up a project in cooking class in school and was kicked out. It was a very large fire. I don't even know how it started." Lorelai said looking confused. Luke shook his head and laughed.  
  
" You're crazy you know that right?" Luke said still laughing at her.  
  
" That's not nice. I simply must of put the oven temperature a little too high!" Lorelai said indignantly.  
  
" How high is too high?"  
  
" About 200 degrees too high" Luke laughed again  
  
" You need serious help, I hope you know."  
  
" Yea, yea laugh all you want. I could cook if I wanted too. I'll prove it. Get out the ingredients and lets cook!"  
  
About a half- hour later the small kitchen looked as though a tornado crashed through it. Lorelai was cleaning some while Luke put the few pancakes that came out correctly on the table.  
  
" So I was wrong. Don't worry I'll clean my mess." Lorelai said as she scrubbed pancake batter of the microwave.  
  
" You bet you will, that was part of the deal, remember?"  
  
" Yep. You should feel lucky. I'm real good at cleaning. I used to have to do it for a living!"  
  
" Yes and its so obvious by just looking around your living room and in your fridge." Luke said sarcastically  
  
" Hey that's not nice. Just because you're a neat freak, doesn't mean I have to be one."  
  
"Yea yea, just sit and eat, then you can finish cleaning."  
  
A little while later, both had finished and the kitchen was beginning to look like a kitchen again.  
  
" Well, I'll finish this up. You can go home and wait for Rory. I'm sure she'll be home soon. The roads should be clear by now."  
  
"Are you sure, I can finish cleaning if you want." Lorelai said looking around the kitchen at the small mess that still existed.  
  
"I'm sure. Go on home. If Rory gets home she'll wonder were you are and 'I was at Luke's all night' would definitely generate rumors." Luke said, as he handed Lorelai her shoes and purse.  
  
" Ok ok I'm going." Lorelai put on her shoes and jacket. "Thanks for letting me stay Luke."  
  
"Well I wasn't gonna make you walk home and freeze to death or slip and get hurt on ice. I mean, you kill yourself enough by all that artery clogging junk you consume. You don't need mother natures help."  
  
"I'm so glad you care." Lorelai said sarcastically "Well I'll see you later"  
  
"Yep. Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye Luke"  
  
Luke walked Lorelai downstairs to the door. As she left Jess came downstairs.  
  
"Why did a tornado hit our kitchen. And why was Lorelai here all night? Is there something I should know? Do we have to have the talk?" Jess asked smirking at his Uncle's sudden discomfort.  
  
"Get lost Jess." Luke said as he walked back upstairs, Jess trailing not far behind. 


	3. Interesting Conversation

As Lorelai walked home she thought about Luke. About how, she wasn't freaked out about sleeping in the same bed with him, but with Max she ended up staying with Rory all night. She shook her thoughts aside as she walked up to her house, where she saw a limo dropping her daughter off.  
  
"Rory! You're home." Lorelai said happily as she walked up to her daughter. "How was your stay at the hell house?" Lorelai asked as she and Rory walked inside.  
  
"Not that bad. Unlike last time, we had power and the cook was there so it wasn't bad at all."  
  
"Ah such an optimistic child you are." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Hey mom, why were you just getting home when I was. Its only ten, I thought you would have slept in today."  
  
"Oh well, I kinda got snowed in at Luke's." Lorelai said quietly.  
  
"How'd that happen?"  
  
"Oh well, I went for coffee, then we started playing cards, and it was late before I was ready to go, plus there was so much snow not only on the ground, but flying through the sky, that I couldn't have possibly came home with out getting killed." Lorelai rambled on.  
  
"Couldn't or didn't want too?" Rory asked not sure to believe her mother.  
  
"Couldn't. Luke was ready to kick me out, until he realized if he did, he would be at fault should I get hurt or killed."  
  
"Oh, ok." Rory said. "So was it weird spending the night at Luke's?" Rory asked, prying for more details.  
  
"No not really." Lorelai then proceeded to tell Rory all about her night.  
  
"Wait so you destroyed his kitchen, oh my god you're something else you know that." Rory said, surprised.  
  
"Stop it, you're beginning to sound like Luke or Luke Jr. cause, you're a lot younger than him."  
  
"If I'm Luke Jr. that would make him my dad. Is there something I should know about you two?" Rory said jokingly. And for once in her life Lorelai blushed. " Rory go to your room. You're making mommy have bad thoughts that would make you and your Jessy poo really uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh my god mom stop. I'm sorry. Just don't ever say that again. And don't call Jess my Jessy poo. I'm in love with Dean. Jess is just a friend!"  
  
" Whatever you say dear. Come on mommy is hungry. Some how the evil diner man managed to keep me away from coffee this morning, so now I'm going through a with drawl. Lets go!"  
  
Lorelai and Rory put their coats on and walked down the street to Luke's. Lorelai practically running. 


	4. Talk of a Movie Night

As the Gilmore's entered Luke's diner everybody turned to look at them. "Guess they heard about last night." Lorelai mumbled to Rory.  
  
"Looks that way doesn't it" Rory replied as she and Lorelai sat down at a near by table. "How do you suppose they found out?"  
  
"I don't think that's what is going on because nothing happened last night, plus I only told you, and I doubt Luke said anything to anyone." Just then Jess walks in and smirks at Lorelai.  
  
"Hey Rory, Lorelai. What where you two up too last night. I didn't see you anywhere Rory, while your mother was here all night for some strange reason."  
  
"Get lost Jess." Lorelai said harshly glaring at Jess. Now everyone was looking at her again.  
  
"Ok, see you later Rory." Jess said smugly as he walked away.  
  
"So what'll it be this morning?" Luke asked as he approached Lorelai and Rory's table.  
  
" Coffee and blueberry pancakes for me please." Said Rory  
  
" Same as her but hold the blueberry pancakes for me please." Lorelai said. Luke shook his head and walked off to fill their orders. " So what are your plans for the day?" Lorelai asked Rory as Luke placed two cups and filled them with coffee on the table.  
  
" Oh well I'm going to the library with Lane to help her study for her pre calculus test. Then I'm going to the movies with Dean."  
  
" Sounds like fun. I on the other hand have work to do at the inn then I get to go home and clean out the fridge, since its my turn." Lorelai said making a pouty face at the thought of her boring day.  
  
" Oh poor Lorelai. Don't worry tonight is movie night, and Dean is coming so you can cause him mental torment."  
  
" Oh can I really?" Lorelai asks suddenly excited.  
  
" No but you can invite your own friend to torment if you want."  
  
" That's no fun, who am I going to invite?" Lorelai asks as Luke brings Rory's pancakes over.  
  
" Ask Luke!"  
  
"Ask Luke what?" Luke asks looking between the two suspiciously.  
  
"If you wanted to come to movie night tonight." Rory said before her mom could answer.  
  
" Let me think for a second, movie night with the Gilmore's, hmm. No."  
  
"Why not?" Lorelai whined  
  
"Because I don't feel like submitting myself to mental torture." Luke said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"I think he knows us too well." Lorelai said. Rory nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Lorelai walked into Luke's and over to the counter where he was standing. " Hey Luke"  
  
" Hey. Coffee?" Luke asked  
  
" Do you have to ask?" Luke smiled and poured her a cup. "So are you sure you don't want to come tonight. I promise I'll make Rory be nice."  
  
"Rory is always nice. You on the other hand enjoy tormenting people."  
  
" Lucas Danes I have never been more insulted in my life! I will never and have never done anything to torment people."  
  
" I beg to differ." Luke said  
  
"Name one time." Lorelai said  
  
"Not a problem. How about the time you ordered three dozen apples from Dooses' then, when they where delivered denied ever ordering them. Not that I don't enjoy seeing Taylor pissed still, was that really necessary?"  
  
" Ok fine! But I promise to be nice. Please?" Lorelai asked pouting.  
  
" No. Absolutely not."  
  
"Thanks for accepting my hospitality. See you at seven. Bring coffee, don't be late." And with that Lorelai turned on her heel and left. Leaving a very confused Luke behind. 


	5. Movie Night

"Luke you came!" Lorelai said as she greeted Luke.  
  
"Yea Yea" Luke grumbled as he stepped inside.  
  
" So where's my coffee?" Lorelai said looking at Luke questioningly.  
  
" I figured I'd make some here instead." Luke said as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh even better. An unlimited source of coffee!" Lorelai said excitedly.  
  
"Or at least until the one pot runs out." Luke said stressing the word one.  
  
"Aw your mean." Lorelai said pouting  
  
" I'm mean? If I'm so mean maybe I won't make any coffee." Luke said pretending to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You're not mean really! You're the best coffee boy around! Please make me coffee?"  
  
"You're pathetic you know that. You really need to get a different habit. One that won't kill you."  
  
"Oh don't be such a pessimist. Coffee will not kill me, for I have immortal powers! I will never die!"  
  
"Ok whatever you say crazy lady." Luke said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Humph. Maybe I shouldn't have invited you to movie night." Lorelai said jokingly.  
  
"Oh please do let me go. It would be the nicest thing you've ever done for me." Luke said sarcastically.  
  
"Well if you want to go so bad, then I guess I'll just have to make you stay longer." Lorelai said smiling.  
  
"Just move. Let me make this elixir of death and get it over with." Luke said. Lorelai just smiled and gladly stepped aside while she watched Luke make her favorite drink.  
  
Later that night Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and Dean were all making themselves comfortable in front of the t.v. "So what movie did you get for tonight?" Luke asked.  
  
"Practical Magic." Rory answered as she put the tape in the player.  
  
"Ok. What's it about?" Luke asked.  
  
"Watch and you'll see." Lorelai said in a mysterious voice.  
  
"Its about two witches who are sisters. One gets in trouble with an over possessive boyfriend. So the other comes and helps out. You'll like it, its got Nicole Kidman and Sandra Bullock." Rory said as she glared at her mom.  
  
"Shush people. It's starting!" Lorelai yelled, causing everyone to look at her strangely.  
  
As the movie was ending, Lorelai had fallen asleep, snuggled next to Luke who was sitting next to her on the couch. Rory walked Dean too the door before going to help Luke.  
  
"Mom. Mom wake up. The movie is done." Rory said as she lightly tapped her mom's shoulder.  
  
" She's not gonna move." Luke said as he stood up, then gently laid Lorelai back on the couch. "Well, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow Rory. Bye Lorelai." Luke said to the what seemed like lifeless Lorelai.  
  
"See ya Luke." Lorelai mumbled, half asleep. Luke smiled and laughed lightly. Lorelai who was usually full of life and energy, could now barely manage a sentence. Luke walked towards the door, slipped on his coat. Smiling on last time at Lorelai turned, and left. 


	6. Making a choice

The next day Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner. "Hey Luke" Lorelai said as she and Rory took seats at the counter.  
  
"Hey. Let me guess blueberry pancakes, with whipped cream, bacon, and a large cup of coffee." Luke said without even looking up.  
  
"He knows us so well." Lorelai said to Rory.  
  
"Ya. So Luke did you have fun last night?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yes, it was so much fun to listen to you two mock the movie all the way through." Luke said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You had fun, just admit it." Lorelai said smiling brightly. Luke just grunted and walked to the kitchen to place their orders. "I'll be right back." Lorelai said to Rory.  
  
"Ok." Rory replied. Lorelai slide off the stool and walked into the kitchen where Luke was making her pancakes.  
  
"Go sit down they'll be ready in a minute." Luke said not even having to look to know who it was.  
  
"I know. I want to talk to you for a sec." Lorelai said nervously.  
  
"Ok what is it?" Luke asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Did you have fun last night? Seriously." Lorelai added sensing he was about to be sarcastic.  
  
"Yes Lorelai. It was nice. The movie was ok, I guess. Is that all?" Luke asked looking at her wondering what she was thinking.  
  
"Well, I had fun too. I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over for movie night next week too." Lorelai said, looking everywhere except at Luke.  
  
"Maybe." Luke said. Lorelai smiled.  
  
"As in maybe if I can find someone to cover, or maybe as in if I can't think of a good excuse not to come." Lorelai asked excitedly.  
  
"You pick." Luke said turning back to the pancakes that where finished. He arranged them and the bacon on two plates and handed both to Lorelai. "Here take these."  
  
"Don't forget my coffee or else." Lorelai warned as she followed Luke out of the kitchen.  
  
"Because that would be a sin against humanity right?" Luke asked.  
  
"You better believe it." Lorelai said putting a serious look on her face. "Coffee comes before everything except Rory."  
  
"And should you actually go through with a wedding someday?" Luke asked looking amused.  
  
"Oh, well coffee would be barley below the lucky fella." Luke smirked.  
  
"I feel bad for whoever he is. I only see you two or three times a day and it's tiring. Never mind someone who has to live with you. Poor Rory, I know why she studies so much." Luke said jokingly.  
  
"That's not nice." Lorelai said as she put the plates down in front of her and Rory and sat down.  
  
"If you're not nice I'll uninvite you to movie night." Lorelai said.  
  
"You wouldn't do me such a favor." With that Luke turned and went to take some ones order.  
  
"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. You just got yourself into three weeks of movie nights. Our choice of the movie." She said pointing to her and Rory. Luke just rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
LATER THAT DAY AT THE INN  
  
"I've figured it out." Lorelai said to Sookie.  
  
"Figured what out." Sookie asked.  
  
"Why my mother exists." Lorelai said.  
  
"Please do go on." Sookie said intrigued.  
  
"Well, she is here to torture me, and make me feel worthless and stupid. Duh isn't that obvious. I know it is to me."  
  
"Well Lorelai some thing are obvious to different people. For example, to the town, the fact that you are meant to be with.."  
  
"Who, do tell me, cause I've been lonely and could use some good company." Lorelai said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Like you don't know. Come on Lorelai, when are you two going to get together. Me, the townsfolk, Rory even have been waiting long enough."  
  
"Oh no Sookie. Please don't start this whole 'Luke's in love with you' thing again. Because it's not true. How could it be I'm just Lorelai, his friend and only friends.  
  
"Then why do you look upset. Huh? You love him you know it."  
  
"I love you, it doesn't mean I want a relationship with you." Lorelai said.  
  
"Lorelai, he loves you and you love him. The first step is you have to admit it to yourself. He has. He's just waiting for you to."  
  
"Sookie you're crazy. Luke and me are just friends. He does not love me, why would he? What's so great about me?" Lorelai said looking downcast.  
  
"Sweetie, Luke loves you. You're not a bad person, he sees what a great mom you are and all the things you've accomplished. Why do you think Rachel left, huh? She knew, everyone knows." Sookie said slowly. Lorelai was baffled.  
  
"I.I..I'm scared Sookie. I'm just so scared. What if I hurt him? I'd never be able to live with myself. He means so much to me, and well, if I admit to loving him, and lose him I'd not only lose my best friend, but the love of my life too. It's so scary, you have no idea." Lorelai said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Sookie smiled. She did know, she was just afraid.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with being afraid Lorelai. You and Luke are perfect together, you know in your heart that nothing can come between you two. No go get your man! I'll be right here if you need me. Go on, get out of here." Sookie said smiling.  
  
"I..I.I guess your right. I should at least try. I'll go but I'm not making any promises." Lorelai said as she stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Good luck, and if your not gonna be in tomorrow, call ok." Sookie said wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Sookie! I'm leaving now. I'll see you later." And with that Lorelai put on her coat and left, taking the largest step of her life. 


	7. Revealing Feelings

As Lorelai entered the diner she was very nervous, and very relieved to see that it was practically empty. However she still was unsure of what she was about to do. She slowly approached Luke. "Hey Lucas!" Lorelai said happily. She figured her best bet was to act normal.  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Luke said scowling at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lorelai said weakly. Maybe this wouldn't go so good after all. She was starting to lose her nerve, and Lorelai Gilmore never lost her nerve.  
  
"Are you okay?" Luke asked as she sat down at the counter.  
  
"I'm fine. Coffee please?" Lorelai said.  
  
"Sure." Luke said skeptically, pouring her a cup of coffee. Lorelai took a sip a started to calm down a little.  
  
"Luke can I talk to you. In private please?" Lorelai said glancing at her hands.  
  
"Why? Is everything alright?" Luke asked. He was starting to get nervous. Lorelai was acting normal, and that was never a good thing.  
  
"Everything is okay. I hope. Please Luke I just need to talk to you." Lorelai asked pleadingly.  
  
"Ok, let me get Ceaser or Jess to cover the counter." Luke walked out back. When he came back, Jess was following him with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Okay, where did you want to go to talk?" Luke asked as he removed his apron.  
  
"Let's just go for a walk." Lorelai said as she walked towards the door, with Luke not far behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, you drag me out of the diner to talk, and you're not talking. What is it?" Luke asked stopping and looking Lorelai in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I have something to tell you and it's really important. But not here. Its just a little further."  
  
"Okay, but please tell me soon, because I left Jess in charge and I would really like to find the diner in one piece when I get back." Luke said. Lorelai smiled for the first time that afternoon.  
  
"Don't worry Burger Boy, this shouldn't take too long." Lorelai said as she led him onto her front porch and sat down on the swing. She patted the seat next to her. He sat down and looked at her expectedly.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Luke asked.  
  
"Okay you have to promise to let me say everything I have to say and not interrupt me once. Do you promise?"  
  
"Yes I promise." Luke said.  
  
"Okay here I go." Lorelai took a deep breath, trying to settle all the butterflies in her stomach. If she didn't calm down, she knew she would end up sick. That would certainly ruin the moment. "You remember the other day, during movie night?" Luke nodded. "Well, I realized some things that night." Luke motioned for her to continue. "Okay, now I'm about to tell you the really important part. Do you still vow.erm promise to stay silent?" Luke smiled, nodded and motioned for her to keep going. " I realized that I can't just be friends with you. I realized you are.I..I love you." Lorelai said weakly, tears now falling from her eyes.  
  
Luke didn't say anything. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He lightly kissed the top of her hand then soothed it with his thumb. "I love you too Lorelai." Luke said smiling. He placed both hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Then he slowly leaned in towards her. Both closed their eyes as their lips meet for the first time. When their lips touched both felt a surge of electricity run through their bodies. When neither good breathe any longer they pulled away. Lorelai rested her forehead against Luke's and smiled at him, looking him in the eyes. A few seconds later, Luke pulled back and leaned against the side of the swing. Then he pulled Lorelai so her back was resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and both closed their eyes. Just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. 


End file.
